Night of the Wandering Beast
by Ganondorf's Girl
Summary: Ganondorf retuns and is ftransformed into a werewolf by a young Gerudo. Now he searches for the Sages to put an end to them once and for all, and then to destroy Link, all with the help of this strange girl. Rated PG-13 just to be safe.


The light of the moon shone over the Gerudo Valley. Nabooru stood outside, staring at the beautiful sight. The stars and moon had a red tint, the result of a recent passing of the Sages' Comet, which only happened once every 700 years.  
  
She felt the power of the Spirit Sage leave her body; the only other effect of the rare phenomenon was that the Sages' power would be drained for a week, more than enough time for Ganondorf to escape from the Evil Realm. She bowed her head in sorrow-- there had to be a way to keep him there, but there wasn't.  
  
As she got up and walked away, Nabooru couldn't help but feel that she had failed, but in a strange sense, she couldn't understand why. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll just sit out the time in the Fortress," she whispered to herself.  
  
A cloud of black sand drifted around the Temple of Time. Zelda saw this from the castle window, but shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Link also saw it, seeing as he was Zelda's fiancee and was living with her, but he was a little more concerned.  
  
"Zelda, something's wrong. I can feel it," Link said nervously. Zelda looked at him and smiled tiredly. "Link, relax. It's probably a bunch of Poes playing tricks. Now, let's go, we have to get to sleep," she replied. The couple-to-be walked to their room, holding each other's hands.  
  
Outside of the castle, the dust got thicker, and drifted up into a point about 20 feet in the air. Then, it swirled around, creating some sort of vortex. A black light emanated from it, like it was some portal to another world. A low voice sounded from the cloud of dust, laughing cruelly.  
  
A figure suddenly flew from the dark portal as it closed, clothed in a cape and armor. A Re-Dead saw this, and decided to go find out what was happening. She was answered by a electrified ball of energy, which landed in her face. She staggered back, howling in agony.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? This is my property, so step off!" the Re- Dead screamed, stepping closer to the figure. The figure turned to face her and she suddenly knew who it was. "Don't hurt me... I didn't mean to yell. Please, Ganondorf... Have mercy on a defenseless Re-Dead like me," she begged.  
  
Ganondorf scowled at her, his golden eyes burning in anger. "You think that I'll have mercy on a pathetic creature like you!? How dare you even imagine that I will spare you, especially after you disrespected me!!" he yelled.  
  
"Please. I'll do anything... anything you wish. Just don't destroy me," The Re-Dead replied shakily. She knelt down on one knee, placing a hand over her heart. "Anything? Fine, then. I want you to chant this," Ganondorf replied, writing an incantation on the ground. Th Re-Dead stared at it, willing to do whatever it took to escape the wrath of the Prince of Darkness.  
  
"All right... 'Through the darkened sky of night, may terror reign and evil fight... Transform this being from man to beast, and may warm flesh become its feast... This evil being wishes it so, now may this power be bestowed!'" she chanted, staring into Ganondorf's hypnotizing eyes. As an strange silence drifted over them, Ganondorf smirked and asked, "How would you like to be alive again?"  
  
The Re-Dead stood there, speechless. To be alive again.. Oh, what joy it would bring me... she thought. Slowly, she stuttered, "It w-would be wonderful... C-can you actually do that?"  
  
Ganondorf's smirk became a chilling smile. "Of course I can..." Then, the Triforce of Power glowed brightly, and when it disappeared, the Re-Dead was replaced by a 17-year old girl. "Now, then, what is your name?" he asked.  
  
The girl stared at him, her brown eyes filled with gratitude. "Blaze is my name," she stated, bowing deeply. Her dark hair swept over her Gerudian outfit as she straightened up. "But, if I may ask, what did that spell do? Nothing has changed..."  
  
As Blaze finished her statement, Ganondorf collasped and kneeled on the ground. "Well... You may get the answer you're looking for soon enough," he whispered between gasps. A strange light glowed around him, and Blaze stood still, interested and frightened at the same time. She stepped closer, hoping to see what kind of monsterous transformation the King of Evil would go through.  
  
Suddenly, Ganondorf screamed, his voice startling the young Gerudo. What is happening to me!? I feel as if my soul is being torn away from my body! he thought. The pain was almost unbearable, and for a quick second, as he got on his hands and knees, one sentence had crossed his mind...  
  
I'm going to die from this...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blaze stared at her new friend in horror. She had never seen anything like this happen before.  
  
At this very moment, Ganondorf was changing, morphing into some kind of demon. Red fur covered his hands and face, and his facial features resembled those of a Wolfos. His hands became larger, and his nails grew out, sharp as a cat's claws. A majestic tail swept behind him, long and magnificent.  
  
But as all of this was taking place, he was yelling, as if he was in pain. Blaze could sense something strange by the way he screamed. It sounded like things had gone terribly wrong, and something horrible was about to happen...  
  
Then, as quickly as it had started, Ganondorf's cries stopped. He stayed still on his hands and knees, most likely trying to regain his composure. Blaze walked closer, careful not to startle him in any way.  
  
"Ganondorf... Are you all right?" she whispered, her voice filled with concern. She waited, to see if he would give any type of response. The only sound was Blaze's breathing, slow and stable.  
  
After a few minutes, a sound finally shattered the silence. A howl, from the Sacred Forest Meadow, echoed in the field. Then, as if responding to its call, Ganondorf stood up, looked in the direction of the sound, and howled right back, his low voice causing a chill to crawl up Blaze's spine. When he was done, he turned to the young Gerudo, his golden eyes and their pupils gleaming with a wild power.  
  
"Are you all right? I was very worried about you," whispered Blaze. Her hands shook as she kept them at her sides. Ganondorf smiled at her, his teeth replaced by sharp canines. "To tell you the truth, I was quite worried myself. But, as you can see, everything is okay. And now, we will destroy those pathetic Sages, starting with the one in the Forest Temple," he growled, turning around. "Come now. We have no time to waste."  
  
~~~  
  
After a very eventful journey, the duo arrived in the Sacred Forest Meadow. "It's... about... time," panted Blaze. Her clothes were dirty from many battles with Deku Babas, Moblins, and the occasional Wolfos. However, as amazing as it seemed, Ganondorf remained unharmed. He smirked as they both entered the gates to the Forest Temple.  
  
"You look like a lady of many talents... What are your abilities?" the Evil King whispered. "Well... I can jump higher than a normal person, I'm a great fighter, as you've already seen, and a number of other things," Blaze replied. "May I see an example?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Sure," said Blaze devilishly. She smiled and cleared her throat. "SARIA!!! IT'S ME!!! CAN YOU TELEPORT ME TO THE CHAMBER OF THE SAGES? I HAVE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!!" she screamed in a voice that sounded exactly like Link's. "Okay Link. Wait there," said Saria in response. Ganondorf looked at Blaze in awe, his mouth agape. "Well, you wanted an example... And I have many more to show, but later on in our 'quest'. Hey, don't be so surprised. I told you I knew a number of things," Blaze laughed.  
  
A second later, a bright light transported the two Gerudos in the Chamber of Sages. Saria had her back turned. "Link, I've been waiting so long to-" she started as she turned around. She saw the smirking teenager and the werewolfish sorcerer standing before her. "Where's Link?" she demanded. Blaze smirked again and spoke. "Saria, I had to tell you something. I had to tell you that you were going to die," she said, impersonating Link's voice once again. She stepped closer to Saria, her posture being one of a true deceiver. "Now, you know as well as I do who this beautiful demon here is, correct?" she laughed in a cold yet melody-like voice as she motioned to Ganondorf. His new tail swept behind him impatiently; he just wanted to kill her and the other Sages and get this over with.  
  
Saria stared at them in fear. "No, he couldn't have... How did he get free!?" she yelled. "Just a coincidence... but a bad one for you," Blaze stated. Ganondorf stepped over to the two, his broadsword drawn and ready to destroy anything it his path. He had a wicked smile on his face. "Goodbye, dear Sage of Forest. It's been a pleasure knowing you," he hissed as he held Saria up in the air. She began gasping for air as her energy faded. Before Ganondorf could deliver the final blow, Blaze stoppped him. "I have a better idea," she quipped, taking out a charm. Ganondorf stared at her as he held Saria in place. Blaze placed the charm on the Sage's forehead and chanted a short spell.  
  
Suddenly, a green mist seeped out of Saria's body, then disappeared. The Sage's eyes were now black, lifeless, and her body was no more of an empty shell of what it was. "Impressive. Where did you learn such a powerful curse?" the King of Thieves spoke. "Two witches in the desert. You might know them," Blaze replied. "I should've known. Koume and Kotake have, after all, learned all the spells in Hyrule. How do you know them?" he wondered. "Well, let's say you're not alone, family-wise," the teen replied. Ganondorf shot her a glare. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I, technically, am your little sister. I was killed about 7 years ago, while you were still in the castle. That's why you never knew me. I was being trained in the Desert Colossus," Blaze stated. Ganondorf stared at her, amazed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Really? So you were the kid I heard so much about in the castle? The Gerudo that stalked unsuspecting victims, just for cheap thrills?" he started. Blaze's face brightened, her attitude always perking up when someone mentioned one of her exploits. "Yep. That's me, the one and only 'Gerudian Panther'," she laughed. Ganon's face instantly went from amazement to disbelief. "Prove it, then," he barked. Blaze looked at him, disappointed.  
  
"Fine... If you say so," she sighed. "You had a crush on Nabooru when you were 13, started to become interested in the Triforce a month after your 14th birthday, started to train me two weeks after you dumped Triya after the annual ball, bought me that wonderful mare for me 5th birthday, and further developed your skills in the black arts and swordsmanship, were claimed to be the greatest Gerudian archer at 15, taught me everything you knew about horseback riding, archery, swordsmanship, and black magic when I was 7 and you were 16, and left me with Twinrova and went to the castle when you were 17. That enough information for you?" she scoffed. Ganondorf was absolutely impressed, his wolfish features actually showing a hint of surprise. "...That's... enough... for now," he stuttered. He quickly regained his composure and glanced over at the Sage of Forest's limp body. "What do we do with her?" he added dryly. Blaze looked at the body and smirked.  
  
"I know just the thing for that," she quipped. She drew a diagram on the floor of the Chamber of Sages and chanted a spell. "Forbidden powers of Hyrule, transfer a portion of my spirit to this hollow shell... Allow me to be within her, and yet allow this part of my spirit to manifest itself within her... So that when the time comes, I will have a beast stronger than the greatest armies at my command!" Suddenly, a thin crimson mist seeped out of Blaze, and entered Saria's body, giving the eyes a glowing red glare that was cold, fiery, and merciless all at the same time, and transforming the body to one similar to Blaze's own. The new Saria kneeled in front of the two, and placed a hand over her heart. "How may I serve you?" she asked.  
  
"Guard this temple. And as of this moment, you will be known as the Evil Gerudian Doppleganger: Destrier," said Ganondorf with a malicious tone to his voice. Blaze heard this, and cast another spell, thereby bringing Phantom Ganon back from the gap between dimensions. This time, however, he looked exactly like Ganondorf. Well, his human form, that is. Blaze hissed, "Do not let Link defeat you again. This time, you are not the Evil Spirit from Beyond, but the Enhanced Berserker Soul, fueled by a desire to destroy all. Do you understand?" Phantom Ganon nodded, the gold and red eyes as piercing as those of the one he was modeled by.  
  
"Perfectly. Link will not wriggle his way free again," Phantom Ganon growled deviously. "Good. Now leave," Blaze hissed. Phantom Ganon disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Ganondorf and his little sister standing in the chamber. "You know what?" she added after Phantom Ganon left. Ganondorf looked at her impatiently as he scoffed, "What? What is it? I'm trying to plan how to find and destroy the other Sages." Blaze shook her head. "Ganon, you don't know where we are, do you?" she laughed.  
  
Suddenly, a spark danced across Ganondorf's eyes. "You haven't called me that since you were six. I always wondered why you stopped," he said thoughtfully. "Well, after my birthday party, you were always so... serious. In fact, we both stopped calling each other by our nicknames at the same time. I stopped because I was afraid that you would get angry," Blaze whispered in response. Ganondorf looked offended. "Me? You thought I would get angry with you? Hey, you know that we had the best times together.... Right, Blazie?"  
  
Blazie... Ganon's nickname for me... I thought he would have forgotten by now, Blaze thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away, praying that Ganondorf would not see her crying. Apparently, her diversive measures failed. "Hey, what's wrong? We're getting what we want, right?" he asked, looking in her direction. "Nothing. Something's in my eye, that's all," Blaze defended. 


End file.
